En los juegos Olímpicos de invierno
by Ine-capa
Summary: Shadow y Silver terminan compitiendo juntos en la competencia de luge, dobles. Cuidado! M/M, Yaoi, sexo oral. Shadilver, ShadowxSilver.


- ... control! ...AaaAaaaAAAH!

- Wooaaah! Ugh!!

Sonic cayó sobre Shadow. El piso resbalaba demasiado, y estaba helado... literalmente. Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse torpemente sobre el hielo, en un _culopatín_ involuntario.

- Estamos sobre la pista, idiotaaaa! No podías haber pensado en la plataforma superior antes de teletransportarnos?

- Ack, estaba pensando en la pista en general... no fue adrede, tarado!

- Tsk, si no fuera porque somos tan malditamente buenos en esto juntos, te... auughh!! hubiera dejado en tu casa!

- Calla y deja de tirarme al hielo, impostor!! Ghn...

- Y todo porque no te gusta correr en la nieve, señorita!!

- Estábamos llegando tarde porque... a la señorita azul se le eriza el- augh!... el pelaje con la humedad y pierde el tiempo en el baño!!

Los dos erizos estaban resbalando patéticamente por la helada pista de Luge enredados uno con otro, insultando a voces y golpeándose con las caídas. Los juegos olímpicos de Vancouver estaban a un par de semanas de comenzar, y la pareja favorita de erizos para la disciplina de luge dobles hacía su entrada para entrenar en la pista de prácticas en el Whistler Sliding Centre.

Un sonido rasposo y seco les hizo parar sus intentos por levantarse y alzar las orejas. Centésimas de segundos después un grito aterrado de mujer avecinaba el impacto de un trineo de luge que bajaba por la pista a casi 100 km/h. En un intento por evitar el accidente, los pilotos que en él se deslizaban lograron elevar el trineo sobre los dos erizos por la curva, pero no pudieron evitar golpear a uno de ellos; ocupaban demasiada porción de la pista. Sonic salió despedido por el golpe; aunque sólo había sido un roce en un costado, había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para arrastrarlo varios metros más allá de Shadow. El trineo perdió el control y sus pilotos se fueron tras él, enganchados por los arneses. El sonido del trineo cesó y sólo se escuchaban gritos aquí y allá, intentando averiguar quiénes habían salido heridos.

Horas después, en el hospital, Sonic reposaba en su cama con un brazo roto enyesado y varias contusiones y rozaduras por todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba herido, pero su ánimo parecía ser indestructible.

- No entiendo cómo puedes sonreír en una situación como ésta.

- Tranquilo Shadow, podría haber sido peor. Es mi brazo el que salió herido. Mientras tenga mis piernas enteras y la cabeza sobre los hombros, no habrá nada que me detenga. Además, no tengo nada que sea irreversible. – _Salvo tu estúpida sonrisa permanentemente despreocupada _pensaba Shadow. Lo ponía nervioso sentirse tan mal y tener delante a alguien que parecía recién salido de una feria.

- Pero no podrás competir por mi culpa! Ni tú sólo ni los dos juntos, en el luge... Esa medalla dorada ya tenía nuestro nombre...

- Shadow, se que vas a hacerlo muy bien en tus otras pruebas, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Esto parte del riesgo que corremos... Siempre estuve preparado por si algo así pasaba. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

- Fue mi culpa aparecernos ahí... Cómo pude ser tan... tan idiota...?

_Te lo explico?_ Pensó Sonic. Sonrió pero evitó el comentario.

- Ya, no le des más vueltas. Por qué no vas a disculparte mejor con Blaze? Ella y Silver sí que deben estar enojados contigo...

- Hmpf. ...Sí, tienes razón...

En la habitación contigua, Blaze yacía tendida en su cama, brazo y pierna derechos quebrados y enyesados al igual que el brazo de Sonic. Su aspecto era el de alguien que acaba de perder sus sueños, su meta. Tenía la vista perdida en la blanquecina luz de la ventana. Silver estaba sentado a su lado sin saber qué decirle. Él apenas había sufrido raspones y algunos golpes, pero se encontraba bien y listo para competir. Su compañera, por el contrario, no podría competir ni en luge ni en las demás disciplinas en las que se habría presentado: Biatlón y patinaje de velocidad.

Golpearon la puerta. Silver abrió a Shadow, que entró en silencio a la habitación y bajó sus orejas un poco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Blaze.

- Lamento lo ocurrido. Soy el único responsable de esto. No sé cómo podría redimirme. – Agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y de arrepentimiento.

- Descuida... – la voz de Blaze carecía de ánimo – Está bien... los accidentes... ocurren...

Silver la miraba un poco asustado. No sabía que Blaze se preocupaba tanto por los juegos, después de todo, según como él veía las cosas, había que festejar que el accidente no hubiera resultado en algo peor, por no decir trágico, del tipo de tragedia que es irreversible. Pero por más que lo había intentado, no podía hacer que su compañera se sintiera mejor. Sería cuestión de tiempo, pensaba.

Después de unos minutos Silver y Shadow dejaron las habitaciones para que sus compañeros de luge y amigos pudieran descansar. Se sentaron juntos a cenar en una pequeña cafetería del centro de salud, eran las doce de la noche y aún no habían comido desde la mañana.

- Aún no puedo creer lo torpe que fui... – comenzó Shadow mientras movía lentamente el vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano.

- No te mortifiques más, lo hecho hecho está. Hay que mirar hacia delante, y esperar que se recuperen lo mejor posible. Tenemos que estar con ellos.

- ...

- Dime, Shadow, sólo viniste a competir en el luge de dobles?

- No... competiré en la prueba de snowboard cross. Si es que no mato a mis adversarios antes por accidente, claro. – Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

- *Suspiro* Ya deja eso... En fin, espero que logres el primer puesto... en realidad es extraño pero me siento algo incómodo al pensar que ustedes eran los favoritos para la prueba de luge. Si hubiéramos maniobrado mejor, quizás aún podrían participar...

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en echarte parte de la culpa. Ustedes no tuvieron que ver, solo fueron víctimas en esto.

- Creo que lo mejor será que no pensemos más en ello, no? Tendremos que entrenar para las otras pruebas...

Se hizo un silencio mientras les servían la comida y mientras empezaban a comer. Unos minutos más tarde, Shadow hizo una pausa y bajó los cubiertos, acto seguido miró a Silver, quien estaba terminando de succionar un espagueti.

- Qué... qué ocurre, Shadow?

- Sólo hay una forma de que los compense por lo que pasó...

- Eh? No, no hace falta... por favor... Ya te dije que así está bien...

- Silver, compitamos juntos.

- Eh? – El erizo blanco alzó las orejas en señal de sorpresa y confusión.

- Compitamos juntos en el luge. De esa forma podrás tener la chance de ganar una medalla... para Blaze... Y yo para Sonic, serán de parte de los dos. Si damos lo mejor de nosotros, podemos lograrlo... Y al menos no habremos echado por la borda todo el esfuerzo y las horas de entrenamiento que tuvimos hasta ahora...

- P-p-pero Shadow! Qué dices... yo no soy nada comparado con Sonic, ustedes son los mejores!

- Sólo tenemos que entrenar un poco, con el tiempo que aún queda estoy seguro de que podemos lograr al menos un tercer puesto. Por favor, considéralo. Dime que lo vas a pensar.

- Yo... bueno... lo pensaré... yo... me sorprende que me propongas esto a mí... qué responsabilidad, siendo peor atleta seguro te haría perder reputación...

- No es por mi reputación, es por Sonic y por Blaze. Lo haremos en su honor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los cuatro, después de lo que causé. Si no pueden competir los dos, al menos te daré la oportunidad a ti.

Silver lo miró a sus ojos color rubí por unos segundos.

- De acuerdo, hablaré con Blaze... si puedo competir contigo... al menos no habrás perdido toda posibilidad de lograr una medalla... y yo buscaré un triunfo en su nombre. Pero antes quiero conocer su opinión.

- Trato hecho. Mañana entonces dime qué has decidido.

Y así nació en los juegos olímpicos de invierno de 2010 la pareja de luge compuesta por Shadow y Silver, compitiendo para el Team Sonic. Los entrenamientos comenzaron de inmediato, pero las cosas no iban bien que digamos. Al principio, los tiempos de ambos eran peores que los peores tiempos de Silver y Blaze. La sincronización en las salidas, críticas para alcanzar buena velocidad, a menudo fallaba, había que trabajarla de cero. Además, Silver estaba acostumbrado a competir debajo de su compañera, y raras veces tomaba la posición superior en el trineo. Ahora no tenía opción, puesto que Shadow era el más experimentado y corría siempre debajo.

- Al menos no hay ningún otro idiota en Vancouver con una esmeralda Chaos que sepa usarla para el Chaos Control – decía Shadow. Las pistas de entrenamiento estarían seguras mientras llegaran a ellas caminando, como todos los demás. Por las dudas, y para evitar la tentación, decidió dejar la esmeralda en el hospital, con Sonic.

Eventualmente, a medida que las bajadas de entrenamiento se sucedían una tras otra, los erizos blanco y negro se fueron adaptando el uno al otro. Aunque no demasiado, los tiempos y la sincronización en las salidas empezaron a mejorar. Silver estaba realizando un esfuerzo enorme, dando lo mejor de sí, poniendo en práctica todo lo que sabía y a la vez intentando absorber toda la sabiduría y experiencia que Shadow le pudiera brindar. Estaba tan concentrado que raramente hablaba, salvo para ponerse de acuerdo con Shadow en cómo tomar tal o tal otra curva.

Pasados un par de días de entrenamiento, los dos comenzaron a sentirse un equipo. Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer si querían acercarse al podio olímpico. Lo cierto es que el luge no era lo único que ocupaba sus mentes, ya que mientras tanto, ambos debían seguir atendiendo sus entrenamientos independientes. Shadow realizaba al menos una bajada en la pista de snowboard cross por día, pero no más. Prefirió dedicar el resto del tiempo de entrenamiento de snowboard al luge, ya que ya era lo bastante hábil sobre la tabla (por no decir magníficamente hábil), y por otra parte quedaba mucho por hacer con su nueva pareja. Silver tenía sus propios entrenamientos para su competencia de patinaje artístico individual pero él también, por su parte, era experto en su disciplina y no necesitaba un entrenamiento especialmente intensivo. Estaba dedicando entonces toda su energía en mejorar en las prácticas de luge.

Pasaron los días y dieron comienzo oficialmente los juegos. Mientras se disputaban las primeras competencias oficiales, los entrenamientos de los erizos blanco y negro no cesaban, sino que se volvían más intensivos. La sincronía que habían alcanzado en la pista de luge se estaba extendiendo también fuera de ella, frecuentemente se podía encontrar a los dos erizos almorzando o caminando juntos, yendo al hospital para visitar a sus amigos, entrenando en el gimnasio y por supuesto, presenciando los otros eventos olímpicos que ya se disputaban.

Trabajando juntos, Shadow y Silver lograron mejorar los récords de entrenamiento de la pareja Silver-Blaze, pero aún no llegaban a lograrlos tiempos de los legendarios Shadow-Sonic, y la fecha de la competencia parecía acercarse a ellos cada vez más rápido. Silver estaba dedicado de lleno, y exigiéndose todo lo que podía y aún un poco más. Shadow comenzó a preocuparse porque esta idea de esforzarse más de la cuenta fuera a perjudicarlo en vez de beneficiarlo, pero Silver se veía tan decidido que prefirió no cuestionarlo.

Una noche, después de entrenar los ejercicios de largada en forma intensa y repetida en una pista corta (especial para ello), los dos decidieron ir a descansar juntos como espectadores de la competencia oficial de curling, desde las gradas. Mientras veían a los equipos disputarse las tres ansiadas medallas, podían relajarse y reposar la cena antes de irse a acostar.

- Vamos bien – dijo Shadow –, a este ritmo creo que nos podemos asegurar una medalla.

- Si, no tenemos malos tiempos... creo que estamos entre los diez mejores...

- Silver, crees que llegarás con energía a la competencia? Quiero decir, te has estado esforzando tanto que temo que tu cuerpo no lo resista, sin contar con que el trineo ahora lleva más peso para ti que antes. Esto es muy importante para ti, no es así?

- Si... gracias por preguntar. Estoy bien. Este es el momento para exigirme... después podré descansar todo lo que quiera. Pero descuida, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

- Hay algo... que ronda mi mente desde que me enteré de que participarías en estos juegos... Cómo soportas el frío? No te es duro estar tantas horas en el frío del invierno... viniendo de un mundo tan... bueno, opuesto?

- Estoy acostumbrado... al parecer mi cuerpo soporta bien las bajas temperaturas. También fue una sorpresa para mí, si te digo la verdad.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, el frío parecía ser el elemento natural de Silver, parecía estar genéticamente diseñado para el hielo más que para las llamas ardientes que lo envolvían en su futuro, como si se tratara de un presagio de la salvación de su mundo. Quizás esa resistencia al frío era la razón de ese pelaje perlado y radiante que Shadow ya se había acostumbrado a observar de cerca...

- De cualquier modo, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Agradezco tu compromiso, y... reconozco que mejoraste más de lo que esperaba.

Silver sonrió.

- ...además de que las cosas son mucho más fáciles contigo que con Sonic, creo que me está dejando de preocupar lograr los mejores tiempos, si puedo tener a cambio unas olimpiadas tranquilas, y no estresantes y llenas de discusiones absurdas como con ese impostor... – sonrió ácidamente. Por supuesto que volvería a competir con Sonic, no por nada tenían los mejores récords. Y además, Silver se deslizaba con Blaze. Lo hacían desde hace un par de años, cuando todos decidieron tomar parte en el evento. Pero en estas olimpíadas se daría un respiro junto al amable erizo blanco, un nuevo descubrimiento que tendría para él solo por los próximos días.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. ....Por cierto, Shadow. Mañana es mi competición, en patinaje artístico... así que no podré venir a entrenar el luge...

- Lo sé. Estaré ahí para verte. Así que da lo mejor de ti.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Silver. Sonriendo le dio nuevamente las gracias y se sintió lleno de energía para la competencia que lo esperaba.

* * *

- Siiii! Bien!! Woohoo!! – Silver alzó con entusiasmo su ramo mientras festejaba junto a sus dos compañeros de podio, Tails y Luigi. Cuando se realizara la entrega oficial de medallas, podría sostener finalmente en sus manos la medalla de plata que acababa de ganar en la competencia de patinaje artístico masculino. Sólo Tails había sido superior a él, el muchacho había entrenado duramente durante años y al final resultó vencedor desarrollando, frente a los ojos de todos los asombrados espectadores, una rutina que difícilmente podría completarse con perfección de no ser por el equilibrio que le brindaban sus dos hermosas colas.

Cuando por fin pudo acceder al público, Silver fue corriendo donde Shadow sin pensarlo.

- Segundo lugar, medalla de plata!! Tengo que contarle a Blaze!! – El erizo blanco saltaba sin poder contener la alegría.

- Estoy seguro de que lo vio todo por televisión. Debe sentirse muy orgullosa, tu participación fue brillante... No sabía que pudieras patinar así, tantos giros y a esa velocidad... Cómo puede un hombre ser tan flexible? Verdaderamente... fue lo que llaman _genial_.

- Jeje... gracias... Parece que se me da bien, tengo equilibrio... aunque parece que aún puedo mejorar, eh?

- Esos saltos fueron muy arriesgados, pero los realizaste a la perfección. Fue un verdadero regalo para la vista, Silver.

Shadow le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al erizo más joven en señal de aprobación. El contacto animó a Silver y lo inspiró a seguir dando lo mejor de sí. Dedicándole su más amplia sonrisa a su compañero y lleno de energía, salió corriendo hacia el centro de salud para hablar con su mejor amiga.

Los entrenamientos de luge continuaron su marcha. Con el patinaje artístico atrás, Silver se enfocó completamente en su último objetivo. El entusiasmo del erizo plateado contagió al campeón color ébano, que comenzó a entrenar como si se encontrara con su compañero original. Le resultaba fácil ponerse de acuerdo con Silver y ambos fluían en la pista, además las salidas eran mucho más coordinadas. Los resultados saltaban a la vista, y al parecer la posibilidad de ganar una medalla era más que cierta. Pero la velocidad tiene su precio. Una tarde de crudo invierno, en que la espesa nieve y la niebla impedían la correcta visión, se había levantado un viento que cortaba la piel. Aparentemente inafectados por las condiciones meteorológicas, Shadow y Silver se prepararon para descender por la pista de prácticas. Una vez colocados en el trineo comenzaron el descenso, sin errores y acelerando rápidamente... pero cuando alcanzaban los 110 km/h un error los hizo salirse del curso y el trineo comenzó a derrapar de costado. Casi paralizado por la situación Silver sintió cómo los brazos de Shadow rodeaban su torso con fuerza, y pensó que todo estaba perdido. Entonces recordó que un accidente parecido ya les había costado a ambos la hospitalización de sus compañeros. _Esta vez no puedo permitirlo! Esta vez... puedo evitarlo!_ Enfocado, Silver usó su poder telequinético y, tras elevarlo ligeramente de la superficie, logró enderezar y estabilizar el trineo. Tras llegar al final del recorrido a una velocidad de 143 km/h, finalmente detuvieron el trineo y por unos segundos se quedaron quietos, dejándose caer sobre el trineo otra vez, con la respiración agitada y aún unidos por el forzado abrazo de Shadow, que no había soltado a Silver desde que pensó que volcarían.

- Ese fue sin duda nuestro mejor tiempo hasta el ahora – dejó salir de su boca finalmente Silver.

- Fue mejor que los que logré con Sonic. Lástima que la telequinesis no esté permitida en los juegos...

Presas de los nervios, ambos rompieron en una carcajada aliviadora. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que por fin suspiraron, en señal de tranquilidad.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca. – Shadow se levantó, obligando a Silver a sentarse también.

- Solo espero que las condiciones sean mejores el día de la competencia... – Mientras respondía, Silver se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrado algo temblorosamente a los brazos de Shadow, que aún lo rodeaban con firmeza. Había estado agarrado a él así todo el tiempo...? Se apuró a mover de allí sus manos y a desenganchar los arneses, disimulando el rubor provocado su descubrimiento. Ambos se levantaron y Shadow habló una vez más.

- Aún quieres participar después de esto?

- Claro que lo haré. Un error así no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

-.... Muy bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar. – El erizo negro le dio unas palmaditas a Silver en la cabeza en señal de aprobación con cuidado de no herirlo con las púas de sus guantes, reprimiendo unas repentinas ganas de convertirlo en una caricia protectora, culpando mentalmente al suave pelaje plateado y al deje de adrenalina que aún gobernaba su cuerpo. Si no tuviera los estúpidos guantes... – Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Mañana es mi competencia... quiero hacer un último entrenamiento esta noche.

- De acuerdo... yo también te veré mañana. Estaré ahí apoyándote. Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien.

* * *

Deslizándose a toda velocidad, Shadow se batía cabeza a cabeza con Metal Sonic, que parecía más concentrado en impedirle avanzar que en competir. Obligado a desviarse del recorrido óptimo para no sufrir un accidente, debió soportar la imagen de un divertido Eggman adelantándolos entre carcajadas. Era imposible que el jurado no notara que el robot gemelo de Sonic estaba empecinado en hacerle la victoria imposible en vez de buscar el mejor tiempo. Mario había quedado fuera de la carrera después de perder el equilibrio al intentar esquivar al corpulento doctor más atrás en la pista.

Finalmente, Metal Sonic se separó de Shadow solamente para cruzar la meta y obtener el segundo puesto. Cegado de furia Shadow entró en tercer lugar y reprimió el impulso de entablar batalla con ambos. No tenía ninguna excusa válida para hacerlo, porque después de todo, no se había cometido ninguna falta propiamente dicha, y eso sólo lo metería en problemas. Aún debería competir en un último deporte, y no iba a arruinar sus chances descargándose por la actuación dudosa de estos dos y ganándose una penalización. Después de todo, pensaba, todos estarían de acuerdo con él en que la final no podía calificarse precisamente de justa. Si Metal se hubiera concentrado en avanzar, probablemente Shadow lo hubiera sobrepasado, tanto a él como a su creador. Y además existía la posibilidad de que Eggman hubiera amenazado a los jueces...

Aún irritado y ya con el ramo simbólico en sus manos, caminó pesadamente hacia la salida de la pista murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, cuando de pronto dos brazos cálidos lo rodearon y sostuvieron sin previo aviso.

- Felicitaciones!!!! Subiste al podio y tienes una medalla!!!!

Tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Shadow se ruborizó y se volteó para ver que se trataba de Silver, sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños, saltando de alegría.

- Aunque esos dos estaban conchabados, lo sé... qué sucio puede llegar a ser Eggman... pero tú eres mejor que ellos... podrías derrotarlos en cualquier momento! Pero igual estuviste fantástico, en todas las eliminatorias y en la semifinal...

Shadow casi no lo estaba escuchando. Sólo podía ocupar su atención la sensación de tener a Silver junto a él... sin estar sobre un trineo de luge. Nunca había visto sus ojos ambarinos tan de cerca... El contraste de sensaciones entre este sentimiento cálido y el odio de unos minutos atrás lo dejó estupefacto. El erizo más joven volvió a abrazarlo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y volvió a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.

- Me tuviste al borde de la silla, pero sabía que podías hacerlo!

- G-Gracias... – Shadow devolvió el abrazo, algo dubitativo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, durante los cuales Silver no dijo nada más. Eventualmente el erizo blanco como la nieve se separó y, mirando a Shadow aún con los ojos llenos de alegría y algo de rubor en su rostro, lo invitó a tomar un chocolate caliente para festejar. Silver había convertido una derrota amarga en un maravilloso motivo de festejo, y Shadow aprovechó la caminata para intentar, en vano, entender cómo había logrado tal cosa.

El restaurante del hotel en que se hospedaban los atletas estaba lleno de gente esa noche, reunidos para comer después de los eventos del día. Afuera la nieve desprendía una luz azulada, pero adentro el ambiente era cálido y agradable. Frente a dos humeantes tazas de espeso chocolate caliente que les calentaban las frías manos (ahora sin guantes), comentaron la final y lo sucio y miserable que conseguía ser siempre el Dr. Eggman, aún en un evento como los juegos Olímpicos y frente a los ojos de todos los jueces. Después de charlar, bromear y beber el delicioso chocolate (al que Silver agregó azúcar, a diferencia de Shadow), se levantaron para ir a sus habitaciones.

- Nos veremos mañana para entrenar, entonces. A las 10, como todas las mañanas? – preguntó Silver.

- Eso es. Te estaré esperando. Bueno... que descanses.

- Buenas noches...

Silver le tendió la mano, curioso por dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Shadow la tomó y la presionó suavemente en forma de saludo, en forma protectora. Al separarse, las manos no se soltaron del todo, resultando en una breve caricia que para ambos fue un mensaje silencioso. Sonriendo, dejaron el lugar para ir a descansar... o al menos eso intentarían.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la competencia definitiva, pero ese sería el último día de entrenamiento para Shadow y Silver. Así lo habían decidido, para descansar el día anterior al evento. Algunos atletas preferían relajarse el día anterior, como un estudiante que, faltando horas para el examen, se prepara descansando, porque por más que lo intente a esa altura ya no le entran más conceptos en la cabeza. Era también una especie de cábala, como para intentar evitar un accidente de último momento, ya que era sabido que el día anterior a la competencia la ansiedad alcanzaba un pico importante y podía llevar a situaciones de riesgo.

Con el fresco viento de la mañana y el prospecto del último día de entrenamiento frente a ellos, Silver y Shadow se propusieron tácitamente concentrarse en el luge y curiosamente evitaron mencionar nada de lo "ocurrido" la noche anterior. O de lo "entendido" por ambos, porque no es que hubiera ocurrido nada en particular...

Agitando la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, Shadow preparó el trineo. Silver estaba parado un paso más lejos de lo usual, también medio perdido en su propia mente e intentando evitar el contacto visual con él.

- Listo?

- Eh? Ah, sí. – Después de que Shadow se acomodara, Silver tomó su posición en el trineo y comenzaron las prácticas de largada. Las primeras largadas fueron desastrosas; mal sincronizadas, débiles, torpes.

La posición, que antes había pasado desapercibida, sin pena ni gloria, de pronto había cobrado otro sentido. Los movimientos, que eran absolutamente normales, habían parecido transformarse en algo íntimo y desvergonzado. El vaivén, el roce... Algo había ocurrido entre ellos que ahora les hacía considerar ese otro aspecto del ejercicio de largada... algo que siempre se tomó a chiste en la historia del luge... y que les estaba costando su correcto desempeño como atletas.

El frío invierno canadiense de pronto parecía un buen amigo.

Sin analizar en voz alta el por qué y sufriendo algún que otro raspón, ambos insistieron, asegurando que lo lograrían en el próximo intento. Finalmente consiguieron concentrarse hasta poder entrenar más o menos normalmente. La situación -y el miedo a lesionarse de verdad- lo ameritaban. Las miradas disimuladas de los otros atletas y miembros de equipo que estaban en el recinto ciertamente no ayudaban.

Después de una tarde un poco mediocre de entrenamientos, y sintiéndose un poco en falta el uno con el otro, se fueron cada uno a su habitación, y a charlar con sus originales miembros de equipo. Ya habría tiempo para dejar las cosas claras después de competir. No podían darse el lujo de distraerse, no ahora. Al final, cada uno terminó el día como mejor pudo; Silver con una taza de chocolate caliente, Shadow, con una ducha de agua fría.

Al otro día, Shadow se levantó temprano en la mañana para dar un paseo. El viento había terminado de llevarse la niebla consigo y había amainado, pero el cielo seguía cubierto completamente, dejando caer una lenta y abundante nevada. Después de caminar alrededor del hotel por unos veinte minutos, mirando los árboles, la nieve y las impresionantes nubes color acero que lo cubrían, por fin se decidió y entró nuevamente para preguntar a Silver si quería acompañarlo en su caminata. Caminar juntos no les haría daño, ni tenía que significar nada más. Además, tendrían que verse sí o sí al otro día... y de paso, se moría de ganas de invitarlo a caminar con él.

Después de llamar reiteradamente a su puerta, descendió a la administración para preguntar si sabían algo del paradero del erizo blanco.

- Silver... si, salió más temprano, llevaba en su mano los guantes de luge, así que supongo que estará entrenando.

- Eh? G-gracias...

Shadow salió corriendo hacia la pista de pruebas, refrenando las ganas de usar sus zapatos especiales para evitar derretir el metro de nieve debajo suyo y quedar atascado. Por eso era que odiaba correr por la nieve, tenía que hacerlo a la antigua. Finalmente llegó a la base de la pista, a la plataforma de llegada, donde se encontró a Vector y Espio. Vector acababa de hacer una bajada y Espio lo estaba ayudando a levantar el trineo para despejar la pista.

- Espio, Vector. – Shadow hizo una seña con su cabeza en señal de saludo. – Han visto a Silver por aquí...?

- Está entrenando solo, pero usando lastre... no debería estar entrenando contigo? – Contestó Espio.

- Tsk... ese idiota... – Sin añadir palabra, Shadow dejó a los dos con cara de confundidos y comenzó su ascenso por el lateral de la pista para tener una charla con su compañero.

Cuando había alcanzado la mitad del recorrido escuchó un trineo bajar, pero el sonido que hacía no era el normal. Entonces vio a Silver, atado a un trineo que resbalaba de costado amenazando con volcar, arrastrando a su piloto por el excesivo lastre en una posición que lo dejaba muy vulnerable.

- SILVER!!!!!

Energía Chaos. En los árboles, en Espio y Vector allá abajo, en la tierra bajo sus pies, en tres personas que se encontraban más arriba en la pista, en Silver y dentro de sí mismo. Concentrando todo el poder que pudo y canalizándolo con la repentina emoción de adrenalina y miedo que lo envolvían, concentró su mente y sus sentidos en el trineo y aulló – CHAOS CONTROL!!! – Apareció con un pie sobre el trineo y el otro resbalando por el hielo a la par; la repentina velocidad que adquirió su cuerpo lo golpeó, desbalanceándolo y haciendo tambalear un poco el trineo en consecuencia, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Se abalanzó sobre Silver y lo arropó con su cuerpo para protegerlo y esperó lo peor... su cuerpo ya había llegado al límite tras usar el Chaos Control sin una esmeralda, un truco que no podía repetir en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces se sintió flotar. La velocidad cesó, el sonido del trineo raspando la superficie del hielo imparcial desapareció... y tras unos momentos lo envolvió el frío húmedo de la nieve recién caída. Cuando abrió los ojos la blanca nieve los rodeaban a él y al trineo, la pista había quedado a varios metros de distancia.

- Gracias... Shadow... recuerda que puedo cuidarme yo solo... pero gracias de todas formas...

Se separó lentamente del cuerpo que estaba protegiendo y lo miró algo desorientado, aún shockeado por la situación. Silver estaba abajo suyo, ruborizado e intacto. Telequinesis. Claro.

- Yo... estabas... por... por qué estabas entrenando solo? No acordamos que no lo haríamos?! No es lo mismo usar lastre, la sincronización con el otro lo es todo! No puedes simular dobles así como así...

- Quería redimirme por el entrenamiento de ayer... – Silver habló en voz baja.

- Redimirte?? No me debes nada, si acaso la culpa es de ambos... no necesitas esforzarte así, pudiste haberte lesionado... pudiste al menos haberme avisado! Habríamos estado juntos...

- Shadow...? – La cara de asombro de Silver lo hizo detenerse y darse cuenta. Era algo que hacía mucho que no sentía... se estaban formando auténticas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No te atrevas a darme otro susto así... – Sin decir más, lo abrazó otra vez.

El trineo medio enterrado en la nieve no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo para estar abrazados... Pero Silver podía dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Tomando a Shadow por el rostro con cuidado de no herirlo con sus guantes, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios en señal de agradecimiento, liberando la tensión que hace tanto los envolvía. Shadow lo acompañó tiernamente sin dejar de abrazarlo, sintiendo su corazón latir junto al suyo tras su suave pelaje.

- Están bieeeen? – A lo lejos venía corriendo Vector, seguido de cerca por Espio. Shadow levantó las orejas repentinamente y se separó de Silver, quedando sentado en un costado del trineo, de espaldas a los recién llegados.

- Estamos perfectamente! – anunció Silver.

- No podría estar mejor – añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Shadow, que seguía mirando hacia la montaña, esperando que nadie notara su rubor y sus ojos húmedos. – Me ayudas a levantarme?

Después de tomar su mano y de desatarle del trineo, Shadow y Silver tranquilizaron a Espio y Vector asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y tras dejarlos atrás se dispusieron a volver hacia la cafetería para sacarse el susto (y para celebrar) con una buena taza de humeante café.

En el camino Silver se sacó los guantes y le dio la mano a Shadow, que caminaba algo delante suyo. Sin voltearse, Shadow la sujetó firmemente y sonrió.

- Me alegro de que no pasara nada.

- Nada? – Silver puso su otra mano sobre las que ya estaba unidas y se adelantó hasta donde Shadow pudiera verle, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

- M-me refería a que nadie se lastimó... – Ahora sí, Silver había conseguido ver a Shadow ruborizarse.

- Carrera hasta la cafetería!!

Shadow lo dejó correr siguiéndolo a cierta distancia, contemplando su figura difuminarse contra la blanca nieve.

- Dos capuchinos, por favor.

- Para llevar – agregó Silver antes de que el hombre fuera a prepararlos.

- ¿? Llevar?

- Será más cómodo tomarlo en la habitación... la mía tiene una mesa con dos pequeños sillones junto a la ventana porque es para dos personas... ...claro que Blaze está todavía en la sala del centro médico, así que solo estoy yo. Y es que la vista es muy buena y allí hace más calor...

- Ah... Ya veo.

Con los cafés en mano, que les salieron gratis a modo de felicitación por sus merecidas medallas, entraron al cuarto. Era muy cálido, con colores claros y tenues en tonos beige, amarillo, madera de cerezo y camas con cobertores color terracota.

La ventana era tan ancha como la pared que la albergaba, y se alzaba desde medio metro sobre el suelo y hasta el techo. Pesadas cortinas la adornaban, y entre ellas, la vista mostraba la ladera de la montaña hacia la cual estaban construidos el hotel y demás edificios de la zona, como una plaza totalmente cubierta de nieve y con personitas que pasaban cada tanto. Más allá se podían ver las grandiosas montañas y sobre ellas unas enormes y redondeadas nubes blancas y plateadas. Desde el tercer piso la vista era realmente buena.

Después de tirar los abrigos se sentaron en los silloncitos, uno a cada lado de una mesa redonda pequeña y suspiraron. Con el café calentándole las manos, Silver habló primero.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Y también... lamento lo que hice, de verdad lo siento. Debí pensarlo bien antes de ir solo... o al menos, debí consultarlo primero contigo.

- Está bien, ya no me importa... lo importante es que estás a salvo... – Shadow tomó un sorbo de su café.

- Y gracias también por... – esta vez Silver se ruborizó. Shadow también se sonrojó y, mirando por la ventana, se aclaró la garganta.

- T-tú fuiste quien... bueno... es decir, cuando quieras...

- Entonces... – Silver se levantó dejando su café aún sin abrir en la mesa y se acercó hasta Shadow que se paró nervioso. El erizo blanco unió sus labios con los de su compañero, que estaban aún tibios por el café. Shadow lo abrazó despacio y lo besó cariñosamente, acariciando sus labios con los propios, fundiéndose en el momento y entregándose a las sensaciones que en él provocaba el muchacho de pelaje blanco. El beso se profundizó, y Silver pudo probar finalmente el dulce sabor del café que habían traído. Sonriendo un poco por su delicioso descubrimiento, continuó con su exploración, enredando su lengua con la otra, abrazándose al cuerpo de Shadow que lentamente lo estaba llevando hacia la cama más cercana a la ventana.

Cuando tocó el borde con sus piernas, Shadow interrumpió los besos para poder hablar.

- Quiero que estés cómodo.

- Hm, de acuerdo... – Se acostó en la cama y Shadow se sentó a un lado, tomándose un momento para contemplar a Silver.

- Eres hermoso... lo sabías?

- Shadow... tú eres más sexy y lo sabes. Qué digo, todos lo saben.

- No digas tonterías. Lo que tengo aquí delante me deja en ridículo.

Silver sonrió nervioso y sonrojado.

- Eres muy dulce... lo sabías?

- Hrrmnmmm... – Sin contestar Shadow hundió su hocico en el suave pelaje del pecho de Silver haciéndole cosquillas. Entre risas Silver intentó separarlo, y cuando resurgió finalmente sus manos habían quedado perdidas entre púas negras y rojas. No dudó en aprovechar la situación para robarle otro profundo beso a su atacante. Shadow se acostó despacio sobre Silver y le siguió el juego acariciándolo suavemente en los flancos, lo que momentos después logró arrancar un sensual ronroneo del blanco erizo.

- Eso se siente ricooo...

- Hmmm puedo hacerlo todo el día. Claro que si quieres... puedo hacer algo que se siente aún mejor... – Shadow hundió su cara en el cuello de Silver dándole más besos hasta llegar al pecho. Silver se ruborizó más que antes, si cabía, ante la proposición.

- Shadow... qué...

- Me dejarás que te malcríe un poco?

- Pero... yo... eh...

- No seas tímido. Es solo sexo... se siente muy bien... lo disfrutarás... y te prometo que no te lastimaré.

- Q-Qué? – La expresión de Silver de pronto reflejó miedo. Shadow inmediatamente atrapó a Silver en otro apasionado beso y apenas se separó para susurrarle al oído – No te asustes. Sólo usaré mis manos... – Poco a poco acarició a Silver desde los flancos hacia los muslos, y después hacia el centro, sobre el pubis y entre las piernas. La lengua de Shadow exploraba el torso en busca de las delicadas tetillas, hurgando insistentemente aún después de haberlas hallado. Silver se estremeció al sentir el contacto, las caricias en círculos bajo su vientre lo estaban volviendo loco... hasta que la excitación finalmente lo delató, revelando su creciente erección.

- Sh-shadow...

- Shhh... dije que te iba a hacer sentir bien – interrumpió la frase robándole un beso en sus labios – ahora sólo relájate.

Suavemente tomó el miembro de Silver en su mano desnuda y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la base, acompañando las caricias con las que su lengua le propinaban a la del otro en sus bocas.

- HmMmmm... – Silver gemía despacio haciendo vibrar a Shadow, que empezaba a excitarse también.

- Ah, te mentí sobre algo... no sólo pienso usar mis manos... – Sin dejar que Silver preguntara o volviera a asustarse, Shadow se deslizó hacia abajo y depositó un beso en la punta del pene que ahora latía en sus manos. Repentinamente pareció endurecerse y crecer un poco más.

- Ah! Sh-shadow... – el rubor cubría ya completamente el rostro de Silver, que tenía las manos contra su boca en señal de vergüenza. Pero no quería que Shadow se detuviera...

La primera lamida a lo largo lo hizo estremecerse y dejar escapar un gemido. Parecía que estaba intentando no hacer ruido. Shadow buscaba lo contrario... Su lengua jugó un poco más con la hombría de Silver, recorriendo todo el tronco varias veces antes de llegar a lo más alto. La boca húmeda y caliente de Shadow finalmente rodeó el miembro y, sin dejar de usar su lengua, lo envolvió tanto como le fue posible, casi hasta la base.

- Ahahhn!!! Hmm... Ahh, Shadooww... – Una de las manos blancas bajó rápidamente para acariciar las rojas púas entre las orejas. Aahh... quería más, mucho más de estas caricias...

Shadow continuó con sus atenciones sin detenerse, lamiendo cada parte, envolviendo con sus labios cada rincón del miembro, acariciando la panza y los muslos de Silver y arrancando de él los más dulces gemidos y sensuales jadeos.

- Ahh... aahhh... hmmn... m- ... más... p-por favor, no pares... – las palabras salieron como con vergüenza de los labios de Silver. Shadow estuvo más que encantado de obedecer, jugando con Silver como si se tratara de un helado a punto de derretirse. El líquido pre seminal ya decoraba la cara de Shadow, que había comenzado a jadear. La excitación le había generado a él también una formidable erección que estaba atendiendo con su mano, mientras que con la otra se ayudaba para dar placer a Silver.

- Ah Shadow, creo que... que ya... no... nnngg... Sh-Shadow...!

Ante ese prospecto las caricias de Shadow no hicieron más que acelerar y, cuando Silver finalmente se animó moverse, Shadow le permitió que moviera las caderas contra él. Envolviéndolo en todo momento con su boca, aceleró el ritmo al máximo.

- Ah... aaaAAAAhhH....! – Con un espasmo que levantó todo su cuerpo, Silver se aferró a la cama bajo él y dejó salir su semen, que Shadow tragó con algo de dificultad sin dejar de estimularlo. Su lengua insaciable y las intensas caricias hicieron que el orgasmo durase unos segundos más, hasta que Silver colapsó sobre el cobertor, jadeando de placer y completamente rojo y acalorado.

- Ahh... ahh...hah... Eso... fue... hah...

Shadow esperó a que Silver abriera los ojos, absorbiendo con la mirada la imagen divina que ante él se presentaba, producto de sus atenciones. Silver estaba disfrutando el momento y no se lo quería arruinar. Mientras tanto su propia erección lo estaba volviendo loco, pero su mano tendría que bastar. Unos segundos después y con la respiración más tranquila, Silver pareció despertar, se levantó y se inclinó hasta a él para darle un beso tan sincero y amoroso que hablaba por sí solo: 'Gracias'.

- Eso fue increíble. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Hmmmm (beso), ...aún sabes a mí. – Silver sonrió nervioso ante lo que acababa de decir y mientras lo besaba otra vez se animó a acompañar a Shadow en las caricias a su propia erección.

- Ah.... Silver...

- No esperes demasiado, jamás hice esto pero...

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...

- Pero es que quiero...

- Bueno... hnn... no voy a decir que no a eso...

- Jeh... mejor acuéstate...

Aún emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, Silver se dispuso a intentar devolverle el favor a Shadow. Comenzó por lamerlo despacio, probando el nuevo sabor y la suave textura, y en seguida imitó los movimientos de su 'maestro' envolviendo toda la hombría de Shadow con su suave y caliente boca.

- Aahh! Silver!... No tan rápido... paraAhhh...

- P-perdón.... te molestó? Te... hice dole-...?

- No!!.... me encantó... por eso... no te apures tanto... quiero... disfrutarlo...

Poco a poco Silver se adaptó a la situación y jugó un poco con Shadow, conociendo qué partes eran menos sensibles, para que pudiera disfrutar más.

- Ahnn... si... hhnn...

Aunque Shadow no era más grande que Silver, sí era algo más ancho, y aunque se estaba cansando, Silver hizo su mejor esfuerzo en satisfacerlo. Poco a poco el calor se fue acumulando en Shadow, que acariciaba la cabeza a Silver, y los líquidos pre seminales impregnaron su boca y sus manos.

- S-Silver... voy a... ahhh... creo que ya... nnnhh...! Ah... falta poco...

Apenas unos segundos después y tomado por sorpresa, Silver sintió el semen de Shadow brotar dentro de su boca; intentó beber el espeso líquido pero encontró el sabor demasiado fuerte y decidió dejarlo caer, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro con la lengua y los labios, y ayudándose con las manos. A Shadow no pareció importarle mucho... al menos no en ese momento. Sujetando la cabeza de Silver con firmeza, se entregaba a su orgasmo.

- Ah-...ahh!!... NnNhh! – Con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo arqueado hacia la fuente de su placer el orgasmo lentamente se retiró y Shadow se relajó, jadeando en su éxtasis. Entre el coro de ángeles que escuchaba después, oyó a Silver toser un poco.

- L-lo siento... no pude...

Shadow abrió los ojos.

- Shhh... está bien. Es mucho más de lo que podría haber deseado. Gracias Silver...

Se inclinó un poco para poder darle un beso y saborear los restos de su propia esencia. Silver se apoyó en su abdomen, sintiendo en su mano los aún tibios restos de la eyaculación.

- Ah... Puedo usar tu baño...?

- Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien. – Sonrió Silver.

Después de un buen baño pasaron el resto de la tarde en los brazos del otro, tirados en la cama y viendo el la luz del sol desaparecer poco a poco tras la montaña desde la habitación. Pasara lo que pasara al otro día, los dos se llevarían el mejor premio que los juegos le pudieran brindar. Un premio que nadie les podría quitar.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado. Los ánimos de la pareja estaban por las nubes, pero la ansiedad también era elevada, puesto que serían los últimos en bajar. A medida que las parejas iban compitiendo, se iban reemplazando en el podio provisional. Con las manos firmemente tomadas, vieron a la última pareja que ocupó el podio antes de que llegara su turno: Eggman y Metal Sonic, que habían bajado del primer puesto a Vector y Knuckles.

No era fácil decir si era una coincidencia o no. Pero lo que sí era seguro es que Shadow no podía tener un mejor incentivo para dar lo mejor de sí.

- Estás listo, Silver?

- Listo? Vamos a borrarlos del mapa. Cuando ganemos nadie se acordará de que esos dos siquiera participaron!

- Ese es lo que quería escuchar. – Con una confiada sonrisa y Silver a su lado, Shadow no tenía nada que perder.

Sentados, acomodados, listos para salir, poniendo toda su energía y empeño lograron una salida fantástica y un deslizamiento aún mejor. La sincronización era casi perfecta, y como si algo tirara del trineo, barrieron el tiempo de sus rivales ganando por 10 décimas de segundo.

El día estaba nublado, pero en lo más alto del podio ardía la mayor de las alegrías, entre saltos y gritos de victoria los ramos se alzaban. Pero lo que hizo olvidar a todos quiénes habían llegado en segundo y tercer puesto fue el espectacular beso que Shadow le dio a Silver frente a la vista de todos.

FIN


End file.
